


A Quiet Night In

by K_cash97



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, a quiet night in, turned not so quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_cash97/pseuds/K_cash97
Summary: All Juliana wanted was a quiet night snuggled up with her girlfriend watching moves.Valentina had a better idea.





	A Quiet Night In

Juliana was exhausted after a full week of classes. She knew that chasing her dreams was going to be a long and tiring process but really missed the little bit of free time she had had before starting school. Though that time had generally come with the stresses of worrying about money and all the other crazy things in her life, she also used to spend that time with Valentina. 

They were a strong couple. Both driven by their passions in advancing not only their personal goals but the goals they had set out to complete together. Like moving in with each other after a year and a half of dating, being able to support themselves without too much outside assistance from Valentina’s family, and learning how to be completely open with each other about what each was struggling with. This one was hardest on Juliana; she had grown up with her feelings and needs always being put to the back or completely disregarded. She was having to train herself in realizing that Valentina cared about everything that was running through her head, no matter how stupid or delusional she may think it to be. But she was getting better and right now all she needed was a night in with her girlfriend. Nothing fancy, just them ordering a pizza and laying on the couch watching cheesy movies. 

Juliana had already voiced this idea when Valentina had called her over lunch to check up. Of course, the other girl agreed without hesitation thinking that it was a great idea to just have the night in for themselves. Juliana couldn’t wait for the night ahead as she unlocked their apartment door and stepped into to the dimly lit entry way. 

This wasn’t what she normally came home to. Generally being greeted immediately by Valentina’s bubbly greeting as she walked in, she now found herself alone. She could see some light coming from the living area and could hear a song quietly being played. Setting her bag down and slipping her shoes and coat off she moved towards the room looking for the other girl. 

“Valentina? Baby, where are you?” 

Upon entering the room her eyes went wide. 

Valentina was standing off to the side with a bright smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes. The room was dim, the only lighting coming from the candles that were scattered around giving off a warm flickering glow. The record player in the corner was quietly spinning out a soft tune, probably one of the many old records Valentina had brought in the move. Pillows and blankets made up a pallet on the floor that made Juliana want to just fall back and curl into her surroundings. 

“Vale?” 

“Mi amor?” 

Juliana couldn’t help the smile on her face growing at the title Valentina had so easily given her. 

“I know you said you wanted a quiet night in watching movies, which I think is a great idea.” Valentina was slowly making her way towards Juliana as she spoke, twisting her hands nervously in front of her. “But I thought that maybe I could spoil you a little bit. I know how stressed you’ve been and how hard it’s been not seeing each other as much as we’d like.” 

Valentina was now standing in front of Juliana, glancing down to her lips before she continued. “I figured I could give you a massage. Try to work out some of the stress I know you’re holding onto. And after that I have dinner already made so we can just relax together.” 

Juls leaned forward, sliding her hand up Val’s neck as she placed a light kiss on her lips. “I love you, so much.” The words falling from her lips so easily against the other girls. 

Valentina pulled back with a dazzling smiling, obviously pleased she had surprised her girlfriend. She grabbed Juls’ hand and pulled her towards the bed she had made on the floor, moving across the room with a slight skip in her step excited about everything going as she had planned so far. 

Valentina spun around looking into Juliana’s eyes with a burning intensity, “Now, mi amor, can I take your clothes off?” 

Juliana’s eyes went wide at the question not realizing what kind of massage Valentina had been planning, but easily falling into the idea. She moved closer to the blue eyes, watching intently as she leaned in brushing her lips against the girl’s ear. 

“As long as I can take yours off first.” She heard Valentina’s breathe hitch in her throat, not expecting the words to come from her normally coy girlfriend. 

Juliana didn’t wait for a response before she was sliding her hands under the hem of Valentina’s shirt, slowly lifting it over her head and throwing it on the couch behind her. The taller girl was stunned, unable to take her eyes off of the smirk that Juliana wore as she reached for the button of her jeans. Juls knew the affect her boldness had on the girl and reveled in the act of moving things along as she slid the tight clothing down her girlfriend’s legs. She kneeled as she went lowering her face and placing featherlight kisses across Valentina’s thighs before she abruptly stood and set the pants with the shirt behind her. 

“Your turn, beautiful.” 

Valentina’s cheeks were flushed bright red and her blue eyes were already darker than before. She knew Juliana was trying get her flustered and decided she needed to flip to tables and regain control of the situation. 

“Not quite.” She whispered as she reached behind herself to unclasp her bra letting it slip off her arms and placing it with her other clothing. Before turning back to face Juliana she slid her panties off, sure to bend over unnecessarily low and hold the position before straightening herself and turning back around. 

Juliana didn’t even try to hide the way her eyes moved along her, now naked, girlfriend’s body. No matter how many times she was able to see it she would always be grateful. Grateful that Valentina trusted her entirely with every piece of her being and grateful that she was the only one who got to have the girl like this. 

Valentina quickly removed Juliana’s clothes, to impatient at this point to drag it out, only wanting to be able to slide her hands over the smooth skin she knew lay beneath. She drug her hands up Juls sides, gliding over her ribs, and placed them on her shoulders. She gripped lightly, forcing herself to refrain from moving too fast, and looked into the brown eyes before her. 

“Lay down, please.” Her voice was already wrecked. She couldn’t help the way seeing Juliana like this made her feel. It had taken so long for the other girl to feel comfortable when it came to being open with her body. Every time she got the chance to show Juliana how much she appreciated her trust her mind ran crazy with everything she wanted to do to the woman. 

Juliana lowered herself down to the floor and laid her stomach on the blankets. She could feel the eyes burning into her skin causing her body to flush with the heat emanating from her core. As she situated herself on the make shift bed she squeezed her thighs together, already feeling how wet she was. She had no idea how long she would last with Valentina touching her, but she knew the longer she held out the better the outcome would be. 

Valentina knelt down and took a deep breath. She could feel herself becoming overwhelmed with her want for Juliana but she needed to keep her head straight. 

She reached her hand out, gliding her fingertips across the girl’s thigh moving up and over her toned ass and over the expanse of her back, loving the tiny bumps that rose at her touch. She moved her leg over Juliana’s back to straddle her waist. Her fingers started to glide across her back, digging into places she knew Juls held stress. Valentina knew it was working from the moans quietly escaping the brown eyed girl’s mouth, unable to contain the sounds. 

Valentina felt her body growing warmer with the encouragement she received, feeling herself getting wetter. Juliana could feel it to; her groans started to become louder and more exaggerated causing Valentina to grind her hips down against the girl’s back uncontrollably. 

“Baby, please.” The words came out so quietly it was almost as if Juliana had not intended them to be heard. 

Valentina lifted herself over Juliana’s body and pulled at her shoulder, motioning for the girl to roll over. Val had so many ideas running through her mind of what she wanted to do to Juliana but the second she spotted how dark and hooded the brown eyes were she knew she wasn’t in control anymore. 

Juliana grabbed underneath the taller girl’s thighs, “Come here.” She pulled forward positioning her girlfriend’s legs around her face. For how urgent she had been moments ago, she started out slowly. Alternating between kissing Valentina’s thighs as the stroked her hands up and down the girl’s back. Juliana was teasing her girlfriend, loving when she would get frustrated with her and try to take matters into her own hands. She knew she’d succeeded in her mission when Valentina tangled her fingers into Juliana’s hair, holding her face still as she brought her hips down to meet it. 

Juliana didn’t hesitate this time, seeing the core above her face glisten in the candle light, and slowly pushed her tongue through the folds. The taste of Valentina overwhelmed her and triggered something within. She dug her fingers into the older girl’s hips and directed her grinding to match the pattern her tongue had adopted. 

Valentina was never one to stifle her moans during sex but this was different. She had absolutely no control of the words and sounds leaving her mouth. Her moaning and cursing only fueled the younger girl. She had given Juliana complete control and was quickly verging on her climax. 

“Juls... baby... please” Valentina could barely get the words out between gasping breathes but Juliana got the message. She reached up and drove two fingers deep into Valentina’s core as she quickened her pace on the woman’s clit. She could feel her thighs shaking next to her cheeks, working to support themselves as Valentina lost control. 

The quick pumping of Juliana’s fingers paired with her tongue on Val’s clit pushed her over the edge. Warmth flooding from her core into the rest of her body. The gasps she released high pitched and airy. She fell forward onto her hands careful to avoid crushing Juls with the weight of her body. Not like Juliana minded, she let Valentina ride her out orgasm continuing long lazy strokes through her center until she came down. 

Juliana slid out from under Valentina’s legs and crawled up to lay next to her. Val’s breathing was still ragged as she tried to calm herself but she moved over to place a bruising kiss against Juliana’s lips before she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and nuzzled her face into her neck. Moments like these were what Juliana relished in. Her girlfriend snuggling into her, still slightly panting, after she had pleasured her in ways that Juliana used to believe wasn’t possible. 

She could already feel the haziness of sleep approaching, the adrenaline she had been experiencing slipping away and being shrouded by her tiring week. 

Valentina’s breathing had calmed down and Juliana could feel the little puffs of air from where her girlfriend’s lips were brushing against her throat. 

“Thank you so much, mi amor. You don’t know how much I needed this.” 

Valentina chuckled against her skin, “Shouldn’t I be thanking you?” 

Juliana couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her lips. 

“Later, baby. For now, we rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think!  
> I know it's a little rough as it is my first time writing smut. Trying to work some things out before I continue "You're Beautiful".  
> Come talk to me on tumblr @kcashmoney or @thisshiphassailedaway


End file.
